1. Technical Field
The present invention concerns a mounting element comprising a means of fastening such as a nut or a bolt. The present invention concerns also a means of manufacturing a mounting element.
2. Description of the Background Art
In connection with the use of a means of fastening such as nuts and bolts, other components such as washers are often also used to provide an enhanced securement of the means of fastening. The present invention is aimed at the type of mounting element that includes a means of fastening such as a nut or bolt that utilizes an upper and a lower washer. The washers form a pair, where each washer has one side with tags thereon that are used facing each other. Each tagged side fits against the tagged side of the corresponding washer. The other side of each washer is principally flat. The means of fastening has also a principally flat side arranged against the principally flat and smooth upper side of the upper washer, which faces the said side of the means of fastening. This known form of mounting element provides a very secure and reliable means of locking, which minimizes deformation of the surface it is intended to be locked against. An example of this type of mounting element comprising specially designed components is a cam actuated lock nut comprising a flange nut with pair of washers as described above. The cam actuated locking function is achieved when the nut slides against the washer closest below it when tightened. The bottom washer located closest to the surface should cause an little deformation of the surface as possible while achieving maximum locking effect. For releasing, the washer inunediately under the nut slides over the tags on the bottom washer since there is least friction between the two. The difference in pitch between the tags and the thread provide an increase in tension when unscrewing. The nut will not tend to come loose when exerted to vibration as this is counteracted by the tension in the screwed union. The pitch of the tags varies depending on the pitch of the thread for which the washers are intended to be used and their shape can also vary. If washers are fitted incorrectly or turned the wrong way around, or if the wrong washers are used, this will cause the cam actuated locking function to fail so that the nut can easily come loose if e.g. subjected to vibration. Control of the tension will also be lost.
Nuts comprising two parts, nut and washer, are already known. The nut has tags that fit the tags on the washer. This is another type of cam actuated lock nut where the nut is made with cams. The nut bottoms against the washer on tightening and the washer rotates against the surface, which will deform the surface if the washer is toothed. Without teeth on the washer, there is a risk that friction when unscrewing is lowest between the surface and the washer. This means that the cam actuated locking will not work and the nut can come loose if subjected to vibration.
Mounting elements comprising several parts are also previously known. These mounting elements have a nut with cams, one upper washer with cams on both sides and one lower washer with cams on one side. When tightening, the upper washer slides over the cams on the lower washer and if vibration should occur, the upper washer and the nut can rotate on the lower washer, resulting in a reduction of tension if the friction between the upper washer and the lower washer is less than the friction between the nut and the upper washer.
When fitting a mounting element, it is awkward to have several loose and separate components that must be applied together, especially if the actual fitting of the mounting element on the surface must be done in places that are difficult to access. From the point of view of handling, it is also a disadvantage to have to keep track of and manage several loose components. Furthermore, it is of the greatest importance and also important from a safety point of view that certain components, such as washers of a special design intended for special mounting purposes, are fitted in a certain way, in an exact position and, above all, that all necessary components are actually fitted by the person performing the task.
The method of holding washers together with a nut by upsetting an inside flange after fitting is previously known. It is also known to have a lower washer with a high outside flange, where the flange is upset after fitting the component parts of the nut. This is a complicated method of manufacture and is economically disadvantageous. Since mounting elements are manufactured in large volumes, each increase in manufacturing capacity is of great importance.
Through WO-A1-0026547, a mounting element is previously known that comprises a washer closest to the means of fastening. The means of fastening and the washer both have cams facing each other. The washer also has cams on the opposite side facing another fastening component included in the mounting element, which is arranged between the said washer and the surface to which the mounting element is intended to lock against. This mounting element includes cams facing the said washer. This fastening component also serves as a containment sleeve for the component parts of the mounting element. The function of this mounting element according to WO-A1-0026547, however, is completely different to the mounting element according to the present invention, the function of which is described above. WO-A1-0026547 does not provide a solution to the problem as described according to prior art.